Illumination systems used in vehicles can offer attractive viewing experiences. For example, puddle lamps have been utilized to illuminate a beam of light onto a ground surface in an area adjacent to the vehicle door when the door is to be opened. Thus, it is desirable to provide even more enhanced lighting applications by incorporating additional illumination systems in unique portions of the vehicle to provide accent as well as functional lighting.